


Non avrai altra padrona al di fuori di me

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [8]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Girl Penis, Het, Lemon, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Kilgore combatté fieramente, incanalando la furia degli elementi nelle sue armi, abbattendo un nemico dopo l'altro fino a ripulire completamente il piano superiore.«Oh, sì... così va molto meglio» commentò Syaith in tono lascivo, osservando la scia di cadaveri che si erano lasciati alle spalle. La sottile coda glabra che fuoriusciva dal retro dei suoi pantaloni oscillava lentamente, palesando il suo piacere per quel macabro spettacolo.«Sei stato davvero bravo, Kilgore!» si complimentò con l'Orco, facendolo arrossire.





	Non avrai altra padrona al di fuori di me

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per i prompt _Dub-con_ per il [P0rn Fest #11](http://www.landedifandom.net/pf11/), _8\. Pietra verde_ per la mia cartellina della [Maritombola 8](http://www.landedifandom.net/maritombola8/) e _Inganno_ per la Settimana 2 (Missione 2) del Team Opal per il [COW-T 8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-iscrizioni/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion".  
>  **Wordcount:** 6426 ([wordcounter](http://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

Dopo la conquista della parte meridionale della Riva Dispersa e la costruzione del Presidio della Liberazione, l'isoletta era diventata non solo un punto fondamentale di concentrazione per i valorosi avventurieri che si preparavano ad assaltare la Tomba di Sargeras ma anche un luogo in cui poter trovare dei materiali rari per le varie professioni e qualche nuova tecnica.  
Era principalmente questa la ragione per cui il Chiaroveggente Kilgore bazzicava la Riva Dispersa con assiduità nonostante avesse ormai terminato i preparativi per l'imminente incursione nella Tomba di Sargeras. Oltre ad esplorare la terra ormai devastata dall'assalto della Legione Infuocata e raccogliere flora corrotta per poterne ottenere polvere da poter utilizzare in Runografia, Kilgore trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo a svolgere le missioni che Khadgar, Illidan e Velen continuavano ad assegnargli - ovviamente quando la sua "dolce" metà non esigeva la sua presenza.  
La sua compagna Gathra, Signora del Fatuo e Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura, spesso e volentieri andava in giro per le Isole Disperse da sola o in compagnia di qualche altro stregone suo seguace, lasciandolo quindi libero di fare le sue cose da sciamano in pace.  
Una mattina, arrivando al Presidio della Liberazione, Kilgore non trovò Illidan pronto ad assegnargli l'ennesima missione di sterminio di demoni, bensì un'Elfa del Sangue strega.  
L'Elfa in questione vestiva una lunga tunica scura e indossava un inquietante ed eccentrico cappuccio che le mascherava per intero la metà superiore del viso pallido e affusolato, lasciandole in vista solo la bocca e la parte di guance circostanti. Indossava inoltre un paio di spalline - scure anch'esse - decorate con delle piccole lame rivolte verso l'alto e l'esterno. Se l'angolo d'attacco sull'accessorio fosse stato leggermente più stretto la punta delle lame le avrebbe graffiato le guance, anche se Kilgore dubitava che le sarebbe importato qualcosa. Le mani erano nascoste alla vista da un paio di guanti bianchi e neri che simulavano l'aspetto degli Sha di Pandaria.  
_«Sicuramente Gathra la conosce»_ ponderò tra sé e sé l'Orco, scendendo dalla sua cavalcatura da Chiaroveggente e congedandola mentre si avvicinava.  
Vista la fattura del cappuccio dubitava che riuscisse a vedere qualcosa; tuttavia, poteva essere un caso analogo a quello dei Cacciatori di Demoni - che pur essendosi privati dei bulbi oculari riuscivano a vedere come le persone normali - e quindi era meglio non rischiare figuracce.  
«Salve, serve una mano?» domandò in tono piuttosto cordiale. In cuor suo sperava che pur essendo una strega avesse un carattere un po' più morbido di quello della sua compagna, giusto per non doversi sottomettere come uno schiavo anche a lei.  
La strega volse lo sguardo verso di lui con uno scatto repentino del collo che fece sobbalzare per lo spavento il povero sciamano.  
«Salute a te, Chiaroveggente» disse con un tono di voce inusualmente sensuale. Sembrava quasi che stesse cercando di flirtare con lui.  
Kilgore rimase fermo ad una certa distanza, onde evitare di creare fraintendimenti: l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era far arrabbiare Gathra dando ad intendere ad un'altra strega che poteva tentare un qualche approccio nei suoi confronti.  
L'Elfa del Sangue riprese a parlare: «Abbiamo bisogno di una vitt... ehm... _un volontario_ che oltrepassi il portale e sfoltisca i ranghi di demoni dall'altra parte. Parla con Tehd, ti fornirà un demone in prestito per iniziare».  
Nel parlare indicò lo stregone Reietto poco lontano da lei che si stava occupando di stabilizzare il portale che si trovava ai piedi dell'altura su cui era stato costruito il Presidio della Liberazione. Accanto a lui si trovavano una Succube e un Cacciatore di Demoni.  
Kilgore aveva già incontrato Tehd Shoemaker e il suo partner, il Cacciatore di Demoni Marius Felbane, in giro per le altre regioni delle Isole Disperse.  
Ciò che lo colpì del gruppetto fu la Succube che se ne stava ferma alle spalle di Tehd ad osservarlo lavorare con fare quasi annoiato. Kilgore aveva incrociato moltissimi stregoni nel suo girovagare per le Isole Disperse e aveva avuto occasione di vedere anche la Succube di Gathra, eppure nessuna di quelle che aveva visto fino ad allora era come quella che si trovava ora lì davanti a lui.  
Questa Succube aveva l'incarnato di un bel rosa intenso, tendente al rosso, e le sue ali erano di quel particolare verde che solo ciò che era stato toccato o infuso con l'energia vile possedeva. Inoltre indossava una specie di armatura costituita da un corpetto che le lasciava scoperto l'ombelico e lunghi pantaloni che a partire dal margine del pube scendevano a coprirle per intero le gambe che terminavano curve all'indietro come quelle di Draenei e Satiri. Gli zoccoli erano mascherati da placche protettive aguzze dotate di spuntoni di metallo alle estremità. Sulle spalle indossava un paio di spalline ricoperte di lunghi e spessi aghi di ferro. Anche le protezioni per gli avambracci che indossava erano adorni degli stessi aghi dei paraspalle.  
Tra il suo abbigliamento e quello delle Succubi cui era abituato c'era una differenza abissale, specialmente perché di solito le Succubi erano demoni che preferivano andare in giro mezze nude per poter meglio mostrare la mercanzia a coloro che dovevano sedurre e distrarre.  
La strana Succube aveva inoltre gli occhi che brillavano di energia vile e in vita portava legato - come tutte quelle della sua specie - un frustino arrotolato. L'unica differenza dell'accessorio da quelli comuni erano le spine in cima all'impugnatura.  
La demone parve accorgersi dell'espressione interessata dell'Orco, poiché si avvicinò a lui di sua spontanea volontà rivolgendogli un sorrisetto accattivante.  
«Tu sei... un runografo vero?» domandò, protendendo una mano artigliata verso il viso dello sciamano per grattargli il mento come se stesse coccolando un cucciolo «Io sono Syaith... e tu chi sei?».  
Le moine inizialmente strapparono un lieve grugnito di apprezzamento all'Orco, prima che il pensiero di come Gathra si sarebbe infuriata con lui se l'avesse beccato insieme ad una Succube lo facesse tornare in sé.  
«Ehm... Kilgore» si presentò con un po' di impaccio, facendo un passetto indietro per togliersi dalla portata della demone «Cosa devo fare oltre il portale?».  
La domanda fu rivolta a Tehd, il quale si volse solo in parte verso lo sciamano, degnandolo a malapena della sua attenzione.  
«Prendi Syaith e portala con te oltre il portale. Uccidete tutti i demoni Tetranima che incontrerete e Paal il Cazariano» diede istruzioni lo stregone, agitando leggermente una mano in direzione di Kilgore «Ecco, ora Syaith è legata a te... temporaneamente» e poi tornò a concentrarsi sul portale.  
Kilgore rimase a fissare per qualche momento lo stregone, quindi passò lo sguardo da lui alla Succube che gli era stata assegnata - e che si era silenziosamente fatta più vicina.  
Solo in quel momento l'Orco si rese conto che il corsetto della demone - pur coprendole gran parte del ventre - le stringeva leggermente i grossi seni sodi e rotondi, facendoli sembrare ancor più grossi di quanto non fossero di per sé. Distolse in fretta lo sguardo da essi, sentendo le sue guance avvampare per l'imbarazzo. Era la prima volta che vedeva una vera Succube così da vicino. Non aveva mai avuto occasione di osservare nemmeno quella di Gathra, anche se immaginava che la ragione di quella mancanza fosse il desiderio dell'Orchessa di tenerlo tutto per sé, senza che fosse "distratto" dalle grazie della sua Succube.  
«Allora, Kilgore? Andiamo?» chiese Syaith «Qui ho freddo. Il mio _equipaggiamento_ è fatto per i mondi infernali... o in fiamme» disse, stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle e accostandosi un poco allo sciamano.  
Quest'ultimo rabbrividì leggermente e si affrettò ad impugnare il Martelfato e la sua copia elementale, una per mano, prima di saltare oltre il portale. Non si preoccupò di prestare attenzione alla Succube. Era certo che Syaith l'avrebbe seguito, anche se la cosa non lo rassicurava affatto.  
Quando il mondo al di là del portale prese forma attorno a lui, Kilgore si accorse di essere stato teletrasportato a bordo di una delle navi d'assalto della Legione Infuocata. Negli ultimi mesi ne aveva viste a bizzeffe - e altrettante ne aveva distrutte. I demoni non avevano una gran fantasia per gli interni: tutte le navi, indipendentemente dalle dimensioni e dal ruolo che ricoprivano nell'esercito della Legione Infuocata, erano fatte nella stessa maniera.  
Quella in cui era appena apparso non faceva eccezioni.  
«Non vedo l'ora di vendicarmi dei demoni Tetranima... e di Paal» commentò Syaith alle sue spalle. La sua voce si era fatta leggermente più cupa e minacciosa. Kilgore non sapeva niente di lei - come era giusto che fosse visto che era uno sciamano e che per lui le creature provenienti dalla Distorsione Fatua non erano altro che nemici da abbattere perché ci ritornassero il più in fretta possibile - però sembrava che Syaith avesse dei conti in sospeso con gli occupanti della nave.  
Per una volta in vita sua lui e un demone avevano un nemico in comune da abbattere assieme.  
Alle spalle dell'Orco improvvisamente risuonò lo schiocco secco di una frustata e un versetto acuto di piacere. Kilgore reagì d'istinto al suono della frusta e cacciò un ridicolo gemito di dolore mentre balzava via di lato.  
Si rese conto solo dopo la sua pessima figura che la frustata non era stata diretta a lui: voltandosi, vide che Syaith aveva impugnato l'arma e l'aveva srotolata. Nel farlo aveva presumibilmente picchiato l'estremità sul pavimento, producendo quel rumore a lui così terribilmente familiare.  
La Succube lo fissava con espressione leggermente perplessa, evidentemente colta alla sprovvista dalla sua brusca reazione.  
«Ehm... sì, sbrighiamoci» esclamò lesto Kilgore, avviandosi verso una delle rampe che conducevano all'ampia sala centrale del piano superiore della nave.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che quella frusta che teneva legata in vita non fosse solo per figura. Era stata una reazione esagerata e stupida la sua, ne era perfettamente consapevole, però era anche stato un riflesso istintivo dovuto a traumi passati.  
A Gathra piaceva così tanto maltrattarlo quando facevano sesso, picchiandolo e frustandolo, che aveva sviluppato una specie di sesto senso che "attivava" il suo naturale istinto di sopravvivenza quando ne sentiva lo schiocco. Di solito con Gathra era anche legato o immobilizzato in qualche altra fantasiosa maniera, per cui poteva fare ben poco per sottrarsi, anche se a parte la parte di puro dolore fisico a lui piaceva essere maltrattato.  
Non era di certo una cosa di cui amava vantarsi; infatti nessuno era a conoscenza di quel suo piccolo segreto eccetto la sua compagna - che era anche l'unica da cui desiderasse essere trattato come l'ultimo e il più insignificante degli schiavi.  
Tenendosi leggermente a distanza da Syaith, Kilgore ingaggiò battaglia con gli Araldi del Disprezzo Cazariano e le Guardie dell'Ira Tetranima, attirandoli a sé in piccoli gruppi e facendo sì che concentrassero i loro attacchi su di lui, per permettere a Syaith di colpirli senza che si mettesse in pericolo.  
Kilgore combatté fieramente, incanalando la furia degli elementi nelle sue armi, abbattendo un nemico dopo l'altro fino a ripulire completamente il piano superiore.  
«Oh, sì... così va molto meglio» commentò Syaith in tono lascivo, osservando la scia di cadaveri che si erano lasciati alle spalle. La sottile coda glabra che fuoriusciva dal retro dei suoi pantaloni oscillava lentamente, palesando il suo piacere per quel macabro spettacolo.  
«Sei stato davvero bravo, Kilgore!» si complimentò con l'Orco, facendolo arrossire.  
Il suo tono di voce in quel momento somigliava incredibilmente a quello che la sua compagna utilizzava quando era soddisfatta dopo aver fatto l'amore insieme a lui e aver aggiunto nuove cicatrici sulla sua schiena.  
Lo sciamano si sforzò di allontanare il paragone dalla sua mente, tornando a concentrarsi sulla sua missione. Era rimasto solo Paal il Cazariano da uccidere e Syaith pareva impaziente di procedere.  
Scesero la rampa più esterna, inoltrandosi verso il piano inferiore della nave da guerra. Al centro della stanza principale - grande e col soffitto a cupola - si trovava un massiccio Eredar con il torso nudo coperto di tatuaggi verdi. Viste le dimensioni - era più grande degli altri Eredar che avevano ucciso a bordo - doveva essere più potente di loro e quindi essere il loro obiettivo finale.  
La deduzione fu confermata dalla pronta reazione della Succube: non appena l'Eredar entrò nel suo campo visivo, la demone balzò prontamente in avanti sollevando la sua arma e facendola schioccare contro il pavimento.  
«Chi ha la frusta dalla parte del manico adesso?!» esclamò in tono minaccioso, mulinando attacchi in un fastidioso concerto di schiocchi dissonanti.  
Kilgore dovette fare uno sforzo non indifferente per riuscire non solo a rimanere dove si trovava, ma anche a muoversi verso lo scontro per prendervi parte. Temeva che qualche frustata sarebbe spettata anche a lui nonostante fosse completamente estraneo al conflitto tra i due demoni.  
Paal venne sconfitto e Kilgore, ormai certo di averla scampata, abbassò momentaneamente la guardia. In quel preciso momento Syaith lo colpì di striscio in faccia con l'estremità libera della frusta mentre l'abbassava.  
Arretrò di un paio di passi, portandosi una mano a coprire metà del viso e digrignando i denti per il dolore.  
«Ahw, Kilgore mi dispiace...» la Succube gli prese dolcemente la mano e l'abbassò, rivelando la metà di viso offesa. La frustata gli aveva aperto una ferita superficiale sulla guancia che per fortuna non aveva raggiunto l'occhio. Ciò non toglieva che comunque bruciasse terribilmente.  
La vicinanza con la demone non fece sentire meglio Kilgore: la sua naturale e peculiare attrazione per i maltrattamenti fisici stava cominciando a fargli risultare la vicinanza di Syaith molto più gradita di quanto lui razionalmente desiderasse.  
«Sei stato così bravo... che voglio svelarti un segreto» la Succube gli accarezzò la pelle vicino alla ferita coi polpastrelli, evitando accuratamente di graffiarlo. Il contatto gli causò un tremulo sospiro di desiderio che lo fece sentire come se avesse commesso un crimine orribile.  
Syaith si piegò su di lui, accorciando ulteriormente la distanza tra i loro visi, tanto che i loro nasi quasi si toccavano. I suoi occhi verdi bruciavano in quelli azzurri dell'Orco, quasi ipnotizzandolo.  
«Posso... insegnare ai runografi come te... a creare il glifo per evocare Succubi d’Ombra… al posto delle normali Succubi agli ordini degli stregoni...» spiegò lentamente, ogni sillaba pronunciata con una cadenza precisa e studiata per somigliare ad una specie di litania.  
Kilgore rimase a guardarla, assumendo un'espressione sorpresa.  
«Da-davvero...?» domandò con voce leggermente strozzata e arrochita. Non riusciva a capire come mai non riuscisse a staccare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Che lo avesse davvero ipnotizzato...?  
«Sì...» Syaith ridacchiò divertita e riprese ad accarezzare il suo viso, stavolta dal lato che non era stato frustato «Basta... che tu faccia una cosa semplicissima...».  
Kilgore deglutì e si leccò le labbra, improvvisamente secche.  
«Che cosa?» chiese, pieno di trepidazione. In quel momento desiderava apprendere il glifo con tutto se stesso. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per imparare la tecnica per crearlo.  
Voleva farlo per Gathra. Era certo che le sarebbe immensamente piaciuto avere ai suoi comandi una Succube come Syaith.  
Quest'ultima sorrise e si accostò ancora di più a lui, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.  
«Tutto quello che serve... è un bacio...» spiegò la demone, quindi accorciò le distanze tra di loro ulteriormente e lo baciò.  
Kilgore sgranò gli occhi nell'attimo stesso in cui sentì le sue labbra a contatto con quelle di lei, poiché in quello stesso istante si sentì investire dalla terribile sensazione di aver appena fatto qualcosa di orribile e contro natura. In un istante realizzò non solo di aver tradito Gathra, ma anche di aver voltato le spalle agli Elementi che aveva giurato di servire e proteggere quando era divenuto sciamano, molti anni addietro.  
I demoni avevano avvelenato il suo mondo natio con le menzogne e l'inganno e adesso quella Succube stava cercando di avvelenare anche lui, spezzando il suo legame con gli Elementi e contaminandolo con l'energia vile.  
Si riscosse da quella specie di trance in cui era temporaneamente caduto e si staccò bruscamente da Syaith, spingendola indietro violentemente.  
«Non posso farlo! È innaturale!» protestò, pestando un piede sul pavimento con foga. Il suo sguardo truce era puntato verso la demone e - come se pensasse che ciò non fosse sufficiente a scoraggiare altre possibili avances - prese di nuovo Martelfato, sollevandolo e assumendo una posa offensiva.  
Silenziosamente ringraziò gli Elementi e gli Antenati per averlo reso in grado di resistere al potere seduttivo di Syaith.  
Quest'ultima frustò l'aria con la sottile coda glabra, palesemente contrariata.  
«Tch! Stupido Orco, eri praticamente mio!» brontolò irritata «Il mio tranello era perfetto e ci stavi cadendo così bene! Perché hai dovuto rovinarmi tutto il divertimento?».  
Kilgore rimase dove si trovava, senza abbassare l'arma.  
«Chi sei in realtà? E cosa vuoi da me, demone?» chiese con un parziale ringhio.  
«Sono sempre io, Syaith» la Succube agitò una mano nell'aria con fare frivolo «Uff... avrei preferito utilizzare il mio fascino naturale per questo... ma con te sembra non funzionare così bene... Vilnia mi aveva avvertito che sarebbe potuto succedere vista la tua… _natura_...».  
Pronunciò l'ultima parola in tono disgustato, senza fornire alcun tipo di spiegazione.  
L'Orco aggrottò le sopracciglia, sovrappensiero: "Vilnia" era un nome che non gli suonava nuovo, anche se non riusciva a ricordare a chi appartenesse. Era piuttosto particolare invero, quindi doveva per forza essere di un individuo molto eccentrico.  
«Vattene e non ti rispedirò nella Distorsione Fatua... non oggi almeno» minacciò il Chiaroveggente con voce ferma, al che Syaith scoppiò a ridere.  
«Non hai il potere per sconfiggermi da solo, stupido Orco... neanche con quel tuo gingillo con cui ti piace fare tanto il duro» disse, poi fece schioccare la frusta ancora una volta, battendola sulla parte di pavimento libero che li separava.  
Kilgore reagì d'istinto, esattamente come la prima volta: balzò indietro con un verso di sorpresa e dolore insieme, abbandonando qualsivoglia pretesa di apparire come una minaccia.  
Quando tornò a guardare Syaith vide che aveva qualcosa in mano, una pietra verde che brillava in maniera quasi accecante.  
«Che diavolo...?!» esordì l'Orco, ma non si diede neppure il tempo di terminare la frase che scattò verso la sua avversaria sollevando il suo grosso martello da guerra per abbatterlo su di lei prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Peccato che fu più veloce di quanto non lo fosse lui: sollevò la pietra verde mentre da questa scaturiva una specie di fascio di luce particolarmente intenso che diresse senza indugi verso il viso del suo nemico.  
Kilgore cercò di distogliere lo sguardo e di non guardare la luce; tuttavia, l'incantesimo ebbe effetto quasi istantaneo e l'Orco si ritrovò ad abbassare il Martelfato e guardare Syaith con espressione adorante.  
«Padrona...» mormorò. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati e pareva che non la stesse vedendo davvero. Curvò le spalle e la schiena ulteriormente, e rimase fermo ad attendere qualcosa.  
Syaith sorrise trionfante.  
«Il mio monile ha funzionato allora... bene, adesso seguimi. Andiamo a fare un giretto...» esclamò la Succube, voltandosi a dare le spalle a Kilgore, certa che l'avrebbe seguita anche dall'altra parte della Grande Oscurità.  
Evocò un portale senza alcun apparente sforzo, quindi lo varcò. Lo sciamano la seguì immediatamente.  
Comparvero in una grotta nascosta nella parte nordorientale della Riva Dispersa, dove un tempo si ergeva una montagna che adesso era collassata su se stessa. Le rovine elfiche del Tempio Disperso di cui era disseminato l'antro creavano numerosi punti in cui era facile riuscire ad appartarsi senza essere visti da nessuno; tuttavia, lo scopo di Syaith era esattamente l'opposto.  
Una volta arrivati, la Succube si volse verso il suo nuovo giocattolo con un sorrisetto ed esclamò: «Prendimi in braccio».  
Kilgore le si avvicinò e senza esitare fece come gli era stato ordinato: la prese tra le braccia dolcemente e la sollevò da terra. Continuava a guardarla adorante e chiaramente in trance.  
Syaith attorcigliò la coda attorno alla sua coscia con fare possessivo, ridacchiando divertita per la riuscita del suo piano nonostante tutto.  
Si era divertita ad ingannare tutti quegli stupidi eroi che avevano soddisfatto i suoi capricci e la sua sete di vendetta per imparare a creare un insulso glifo nel mentre che attendeva l'arrivo dell'unico runografo di cui le importava davvero. Era certa che prima o poi le voci che aveva messo in giro riguardo la tecnica per creare il glifo della Succube d’Ombra lo avrebbero portato fino a lei.  
In alcuni casi era stata addirittura tentata di mandare tutto in malora e godersi semplicemente l'ingenuità di tutti coloro che cercavano di farsi belli ai suoi occhi per ottenere il glifo della Succube d'Ombra, ma alla fine la sua pazienza era stata premiata.  
«Bene, ora andiamo verso la spiaggia» diede istruzioni, indicando la direzione con la mano.  
«Sì... padrona...» rispose in tono apatico, incamminandosi.  
Syaith si sistemò per bene tra le braccia dell'Orco ed emise un mugolio d'estasi.  
«Mmh... hai delle braccia davvero grosse... e muscolose...» commentò, accarezzandogli un bicipite nascosto completamente dall'armatura in maglia che lo sciamano indossava «È davvero un peccato che non possa godermi il tuo corpo come si deve... non fa parte del patto...».  
Kilgore la portò fuori dall'antro in rovina e la Succube gli indicò una costruzione parzialmente distrutta. Era una specie di casupola rotonda con il tetto sfondato e circondata da ciò che rimaneva di quello che sicuramente un tempo era stato uno splendido colonnato in pregiata pietra bianca. Il pavimento era crepato e i fatiscenti resti erano inclinati rispetto al terreno, poiché si trovavano a ridosso delle pendici della montagna.  
Syaith si lasciò depositare al centro della rovina, quindi si girò verso Kilgore e gli affibbiò un poderoso schiaffo sulla guancia sana.  
«Questo è per aver cercato di attaccarmi!» esclamò con rabbia, poi diede un colpo di traverso sulla faccia all'Orco con il braccio, in maniera tale che le acuminate punte metalliche sugli avambracci lo colpissero.  
Kilgore barcollò all'indietro per la forza dell'impatto, ma non disse niente nonostante gli sfregi e il sangue che andarono ad aggiungersi a quello della frustata.  
«E questo è per aver osato resistere al mio fascino!» aggiunse in tono piccato, reiterando l'attacco una seconda volta sull'altro lato del viso.  
Stavolta il colpo fu talmente forte che l'Orco cadde a terra mentre il sangue colava copioso lungo entrambe le sue guance, impregnando il pelo dell'armatura e i lati dell'elmo che gli copriva il capo.  
Lo sciamano non si mosse, rimanendo disteso a terra.  
Syaith si piegò su di lui, afferrandolo per l’armatura e mettendolo seduto.  
«Ora noi due ci divertiamo...» esclamò, iniziando a sfilargli i guanti «Spogliati» gli ordinò.  
«Sì, padrona...» mormorò l’Orco, procedendo.  
La sua armatura era completa e gli copriva ogni centimetro di pelle dalla base del collo in giù. Il pettorale era fatto di pelliccia e piastre metalliche dorate decorate con motivi Valarjar. I guanti asimmetrici erano uno interamente in maglia e pelliccia e l’altro - quello destro - corazzato con piastre e decorato con spuntoni ossei che ricordavano quelli di un drago. Anche i paraspalle non erano uguali: quello di destra era più grande e sormontato dalla metà superiore del cranio di un drago le cui orbite erano accese con piccole fiamme; quello sinistro era più piccolo ed era costituito da una semplice piastra su cui scorreva magicamente un ologramma costituito da varie linee di rune Valarjar. I pantaloni erano la parte più protetta: sui lati delle cosce erano attaccate delle placche che arrivavano fino al margine delle natiche e le ginocchia erano coperte da altre placche metalliche recanti gli stessi spuntoni del guanto destro. Gli stivali erano fatti nella stessa maniera, rinforzati e con una linea di spuntoni che correva sul lato anteriore fino alle caviglie.  
Nonostante l’impressionante aspetto esterno, che dava l’idea di un’armatura non solo difficile da penetrare ma anche da togliere, Kilgore riuscì a rimuoverla con estrema semplicità. Appoggiò da parte tutti i vari pezzi, con ordine, togliendo anche l’elmo nonostante non desse alcun fastidio. I lunghi capelli neri gli ricaddero sulla nuca curva e la parte superiore del cranio, completamente glabra, venne allo scoperto.  
Sotto l’armatura non indossava biancheria, per cui una volta tolti i pantaloni rimase con il pene nudo.  
Syaith sgranò gli occhi vedendolo e si leccò il labbro superiore notando che era di dimensioni discrete anche per la sua stazza. Avrebbe avuto tempo per tastare con mano quanto grosso e duro sarebbe diventato più tardi, dopo aver finito di divertirsi con i preliminari.  
Fece comparire una lunga corda intrecciata, ruvida e robusta.  
«In ginocchio» esclamò perentoria, iniziando poi a legarlo. Legò un capo della corda attorno ai suoi polsi, quindi passò il resto attorno al suo busto, intrecciandolo in maniera da creare una rete attorno a lui.  
Kilgore non si oppose minimamente, neanche quando sentì la corda tendersi e strofinargli dolorosamente sulla pelle.  
Syaith terminò il suo lavoro con un versetto compiaciuto, quindi si raddrizzò e aggirò Kilgore, materializzando un altro oggetto: un nastro di pelle nera al centro del quale era posizionata una grossa palla viola.  
«Fai il bravo Orco ipnotizzato e apri la bocca...» esclamò la Succube.  
Il Chiaroveggente obbedì, spalancando la bocca e lasciando che là demone gli cacciasse dentro la palla, che si premurò di fissare dietro la sua testa in maniera tale da non lasciargli neanche lo spazio necessario per deglutire.  
I respiri di Kilgore dalle narici si fecero più profondi e rumorosi, segno che aveva fatto un buon lavoro.  
A quel punto la Succube tornò alle sue spalle e lo spinse in avanti con una zoccolata tra le scapole; tuttavia, avendo le mani bloccate dietro la schiena, l’Orco finì a sbattere il viso contro il pavimento in pietra, esibendo il deretano alla demone.  
Quest’ultima non aveva alcun interesse nell’abusare del suo culo in quel momento, quindi ignorò bellamente la sua posizione attuale. Era molto più allettata da altri tipi di torture.  
Impugnò di nuovo la frusta e cominciò a farla schioccare sulla sua schiena.  
«Gemi, Kilgore! Voglio sentirti urlare!» esclamò in tono quasi maniacale, continuando a frustarlo. Dopo un paio di frustate iniziò a ridere come una pazza.  
Lo sciamano aveva la bocca completamente ostruita dalla palla, eppure cercò ugualmente di soddisfare il desiderio della Succube. Iniziò ad emettere versi decisamente osceni a volume chiaramente udibile persino da lontano, andando di pari passo col ritmo con cui incassava le frustate.  
Il cordoncino della frusta ben presto finì inzuppato di sangue, anche se a Syaith poco importava. A lei interessava solo sentirlo e vederlo soffrire: l’appagava quasi quanto il sesso vero e proprio.  
Kilgore era allo stremo delle forze. Pur sotto incantesimo, la sua capacità di rimanere cosciente in quelle condizioni era limitata.  
Syaith, concentrata com’era sul torturare la sua vittima, non si accorse dell’arrivo di una terza persona, che atterrò fulminea e congedò all’istante la sua cavalcatura.  
«Quello è il _mio schiavo_ , brutta stronza!» intimò una voce femminile con rabbia, attirando l’attenzione della demone.  
A pochi metri da lei si trovava un’Orchessa con indosso una tunica molto succinta, con il corpetto realizzato con simboli viola posizionati in maniera da coprirle strategicamente i seni. Indossava un paio di paraspalle con piume viola e in vita una cintura recante un teschio.  
Una cresta di capelli rosso scuro svettava al centro del cranio completamente glabro e un anellino dorato brillava alle narici.  
Gli occhi magenta dardeggiavano della rabbia più cupa.  
Accanto a lei si stagliava una Guardia dell’Ira, immobile e silenziosa. Attorno alla sua testa volteggiava un teschio di Eredar azzurro.  
«Immagino tu sia Gathra» esclamò Syaith, allontanandosi di qualche passo dall’Orco ferito «Non sei contenta di aver sorpreso il tuo schiavo a tradirti con… un’altra padrona? Ora puoi lasciarlo e tornare libera...».  
«Cosa non hai capito di “quello è il mio schiavo”?!» urlò la strega «Khilgorath attacca!».  
La Guardia dell’Ira scattò verso Syaith, costringendo quest’ultima ad allontanarsi ancor di più da Kilgore.  
«Non puoi battermi! Sono troppo potente per te, stupida strega!» la prese in giro la Succube.  
«Per me… forse, ma non per le legioni di demoni al mio comando!» replicò l’Orchessa, iniziando ad evocare Vilsegugi, Imp e addirittura un Demone Guardiano. In breve Syaith si ritrovò assediata.  
Cercò di combatterli ma i suoi tentativi furono vani e quando decise di tentare la fuga non riuscì ad aprirsi una via tra le schiere che l’assediavano. Morì sotto i colpi devastanti di altri della sua razza. Prima di cadere sconfitta al suolo, Syaith sghignazzò un’ultima volta.  
«Vilnia ti manda i suoi saluti… presto sentirai ancora parlare di lei...» disse, poi emise un gemito strozzato e morì.  
«Vilnia… un nome che non sentivo da un bel pezzo...» commentò l’Orchessa, ponderando su eventuali indagini all’interno della Distorsione Fatua da far compiere ai suoi demoni per scoprire che intenzioni avesse la sua vecchia Succube.  
«Un gioco da ragazzi...» commentò con la sua voce echeggiante la testa fluttuante, mentre Gathra si avvicinava al cadavere della Succube.  
«Chiudi il becco, Thal’kiel» brontolò scocciata mentre i suoi demoni scomparivano per tornare nella Distorsione Fatua. Solo Khilgorath rimase accanto a lei, vegliandola silenzioso.  
«Allora… che cosa abbiamo qui?» ponderò a voce alta, perquisendo il corpo di Syaith. Doveva esserci sicuramente qualcosa che le aveva permesso di sopraffare Kilgore senza che le si opponesse.  
Il suo compagno era un fiero Orco combattente, rifiutava di credere che si prostrasse alla prima demone munita di tette che gli facesse delle moine.  
Fin da quando erano piccoli non aveva avuto occhi che per lei e anche dopo essere stati separati dalla sua partenza per servire l’Orda come sciamano non aveva mai avuto nessuna femmina con cui divertirsi. Doveva esserci senz’altro un trucco.  
Dopo un poco riuscì a trovare, in una tasca nascosta sul sedere, una grossa pietra verde come non ne aveva mai viste. Era tagliata in maniera regolare, come se fosse qualcosa di molto pregiato, ed emanava un lieve bagliore.  
Gathra la lanciò a terra e la frabtumò sotto il suo sandalo con violenza. Nello stesso istante udì un gemito roco e incomprensibile di dolore levarsi poco più avanti e alzò lo sguardo: Kilgore era disteso su un fianco e tremava leggermente, rannicchiato su se stesso.  
«Rimani qui a fare la guardia» ordinò la Signora del Fatuo a Khilgorath, quindi andò dallo sciamano da sola.  
«Orchetto?» chiese, inginocchiandosi vicino a lui.  
Kilgore mugolò, guardandola solo di sbieco, non potendo ruotare la testa.  
Era messo piuttosto male: aveva la faccia striata di sangue e la schiena piena di ferite di frustate che sanguinavano anch’esse. La sua espressione era comunque spaurita e supplichevole e resa ancor più convincente dall’enorme palla viola che aveva incastrata in bocca.  
Non capiva dove si trovava né perché fosse nudo e legato. Non ricordava niente di quello che era accaduto da quando aveva guardato la luce brillante di quella strana pietra verde che Syaith gli aveva mostrato.  
«Quella brutta stronza è morta, non ti farà più del male… sei contento?» chiese, chinandosi ad accarezzargli un braccio.  
Almeno questo spiegava che fine aveva fatto la Succube.  
Lo sciamano annuì con un lieve cenno del capo, continuando a lanciarle occhiate un po’ impaurite, al che Gathra gli sorrise con fare completamente innocente.  
«Ora la tua padrona ti libera...» e così dicendo fece il giro, andando a posizionarsi dietro la sua schiena. Si accinse ad allentare e sciogliere le corde ma si arrestò notando che la posizione in cui Kilgore si trovava metteva in vistoso risalto il suo culone verde.  
Le sue natiche erano così toniche e massicce e ancora perfettamente sane che sarebbe stato un delitto non approfittarne.  
Lo sculacciò a mano aperta, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa. Il poveretto cercò di dire qualcosa ma la palla gli impediva di parlare.  
«Be’... visto che siamo solo noi due qui… e che quella maledetta Succube ti ha già legato… non pensi che dovremmo approfittarne?» chiese in tono lascivo la strega, accarezzandogli il margine di una chiappa con le dita.  
Kilgore tremò e scosse la testa, nei limiti concessigli dalle corde attorcigliate attorno alla base del suo collo, che gli sfregavano dolorosamente la carne. Sperava di riuscire a dissuaderla, essendo dolorante e ferito quasi ovunque.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che il suo atteggiamento non avrebbe fatto altro che spingerla ulteriormente nella sua decisione.  
L’Orchessa lo afferrò per il bacino e lo aiutò a rimettersi in ginocchio. Essendo ancora privato del supporto delle braccia, l’Orco non poté far altro che cadere nuovamente in avanti, appoggiandosi con la fronte sul pavimento di gelida pietra, mostrando ulteriormente il deretano.  
Estasiata dallo spettacolo, Gathra si piegò a leccargli l’orifizio, strappandogli bassi mugolii di palese apprezzamento. La sua lingua compì rapide incursioni all’interno, lasciando i muscoli ricoperti con un sottile strato di saliva.  
Quel tipo di preparazione così delicata per Kilgore era completamente nuovo ed era molto più piacevole delle dita che solitamente venivano impiegate per lo stesso scopo.  
Si rilassò momentaneamente, abbandonandosi alla piacevole sensazione di umido all’imboccatura del culo. La schiena pulsava di un dolore unico e indicibile e qualsiasi movimento, anche il più piccolo, contribuiva a renderlo ancora più insopportabile. Neanche Gathra lo aveva mai ridotto in uno stato così pietoso.  
Purtroppo il preliminare durò poco. La sua compagna era impaziente di cominciare a darci dentro sul serio.  
La sentì allontanarsi da lui e mormorare qualcosa in una lingua a lui completamente sconosciuta. Immaginava senza nessuna difficoltà cosa stesse facendo e nonostante il dolore atroce, tentò di allontanarsi da lei.  
Non voleva essere torturato ancora, non in quel momento. Voleva solo tornarsene al Cuore di Azeroth - la sua Enclave - farsi medicare da Nobundo e poi andarsene a dormire.  
Gathra lo afferrò prontamente per le cosce, trattenendolo.  
«Dove pensi di andare? Non ho nemmeno iniziato...» esclamò.  
Aveva sollevato la tunica e adesso esibiva un enorme cazzo eretto fatto di energie oscure attaccato laddove avrebbe dovuto esserci il suo pube.  
Era il suo incantesimo d’evocazione preferito, senza dubbio.  
Afferrò l’erezione con la mano e la guidò senza indugi verso l’orifizio di Kilgore, il quale gridò contro la palla che aveva ancora fissata in bocca, dimenandosi mentre la punta del pene si faceva lentamente strada dentro di lui. I suoi muscoli cedettero alla svelta, ormai fin troppo abituati a quel tipo d’intrusione, anche se ciò non impedì allo sciamano di sentire dolore.  
Gathra emise un sospiro di piacere e poi sbuffò stizzita.  
«Questa stupida palla mi sta infastidendo!» brontolò, protendendosi a slacciare il nastro che la tratteneva attorno alla testa del suo partner. Così facendo si spinse anche più a fondo nel suo deretano, arrivando poco oltre metà.  
Non appena ebbe la bocca libera, la prima cosa che Kilgore fece di gridare: «Gathra, no! T-ti prego… non ora!».  
Ansimò pesantemente, contento di poter tornare a respirare anche con la bocca.  
Sentirsi chiamare per nome in quel frangente, mentre lo stava penetrando, fece arrabbiare la strega, la quale affondò con una spinta decisa del bacino l’ultima parte del pene, strappando un grido di dolore a Kilgore.  
«Non ho capito» esclamò, calcando la voce su ogni parola.  
«P-padrona! Volevo dire padrona! Ti prego basta…!» la supplicò accoratamente l’Orco «N-non ce la faccio...».  
«Non lascerò a quella stronza tutto il merito per le tue sofferenze. Solo io posso farti male!» ringhiò l’Orchessa, dandogli uno schiaffo su un fianco.  
Kilgore si morse il labbro inferiore, soffocando un ulteriore lamento mentre Gathra iniziava a penetrarlo tenendosi stretta a lui per i fianchi.  
In ben altra occasione allo sciamano sarebbe piaciuto ciò che stava succedendo: gli piaceva terribilmente sentirsi riempire il posteriore dal grosso cazzo fatuo della sua metà.  
Nelle sue condizioni non riusciva a godersi affatto l’amplesso, poiché il dolore fisico per le ferite riportate era molto più intenso del piacere che lei gli dava.  
Gathra iniziò ad affondare dentro di lui con ritmici colpi di bacino, ignorando le suppliche del suo partner di smettere e di riprendere in un secondo momento, quando si fosse rimesso in sesto. L’Orchessa non poteva trattenersi dal marchiare il suo territorio per l’ennesima volta proprio in virtù delle ferite lasciate dalla demone, che forse sarebbero guarite del tutto o forse no. Non accettava che il corpo del suo schiavo recasse i segni delle torture di un’altra.  
Non le ci volle molto a venire: sentirlo gemere in quella maniera era musica per le sue orecchie, molto più eccitante di molte altre sollecitazioni.  
Kilgore si inarcò goffamente sentendola riversarsi in abbondanza dentro di lui: il suo pene magico non eruttava seme, bensì umori nella quantità in cui li avrebbe prodotti se fosse venuta normalmente.  
«O-oooh… finalmente sei venuta… ora p-puoi uscire…?» sospirò boccheggiando.  
Nel mentre che continuava ad agitarsi dentro di lui, la punta della sua erezione arrivò a premere finalmente in un punto che scatenò in Kilgore la reazione esattamente opposta a quella che aveva avuto in un primo momento.  
Lentamente iniziò a muoversi per andarle incontro.  
«Padrona… c-continui a premere… proprio lì… la prego…!» supplicò con voce roca.  
Il dolore cominciava ad essere compensato dal piacere, ed era anche l’ora!  
Gathra non si fece di certo supplicare: continuò a spingere forsennatamente, godendosi gli improvvisi mugolii del suo partner.  
Quest’ultimo arrivò all’orgasmo dopo un tempo piuttosto lungo, poiché Gathra non si prese la briga di masturbarlo né di metterlo nelle condizioni di farlo per proprio conto.  
In quel lasso di tempo lei arrivò all’orgasmo quattro volte in totale, andando ad aggiungere altri fluidi a quelli già presenti nel culo di Kilgore. Come risultato finale, l’Orco si ritrovò con l’addome leggermente gonfio per i suoi orgasmi multipli. Era una sensazione piacevole cui aveva avuto modo di abituarsi nel tempo che avevano trascorso insieme; tuttavia, con le corde ben strette non solo sulla schiena ma anche - e soprattutto - sull’addome, il gonfiore addominale non era bello come lo sarebbe stato in condizioni normali.  
Gathra si sfilò lentamente da lui, pienamente soddisfatta.  
«F-ferma! Non uscire padrona…! Prima slegami, per favore. Non riesco a contenere i tuoi liquidi così...» l’avvertì con urgenza l’Orco quando percepì il suo pene uscire a metà.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti per quello… rimedio subito».  
Così dicendo, l’Orchessa uscì completamente da lui e fece sparire il suo cazzo magico.  
Dopo appena pochi secondi, Kilgore sentì qualcosa di tondo e palesemente troppo grosso che gli veniva cacciato a forza nel culo. Gli ci volle qualche momento per realizzare che si trattava della palla che aveva tenuto in bocca in precedenza.  
Gridò di protesta e cercò di ritrarsi ma Gathra applicò così tanta forza senza la minima delicatezza che la palla riuscì ad incastrarsi nel suo orifizio nonostante tutto.  
«Adesso riesci a trattenerlo?» domandò con candore la femmina.  
«M-mmh… sì» borbottò il suo compagno con voce flebile. Gli ci volle un bello sforzo di autocontrollo per riuscire a non implorarla di toglierla.  
«Bene, ora ti libero e torniamo a Dalaran» concluse Gathra, iniziando a lavorare con gli stretti nodi attorno ai suoi larghi polsi «E la prossima volta che vai in giro a fare Missioni Mondiali che coinvolgono demoni… io vengo con te. Intesi?» aggiunse in tono più cupo e autoritario.  
Kilgore annuì blandamente, esausto.  
«Sì… mia padrona...».


End file.
